Toso
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Tortoise Jelly |pairs2 = |paired1 = Laba Congee |paired2 = Qingtuan |fa1 = Chappybara |fa2 = Tsuchigumo |recipe = Crab Sashimi |food type = Beverages |birthplace = China |birth year = 2nd-3rd century |cn name = 屠苏酒 |personality = Egotistic |height = 184cm/ 6ft. 1in. |likes1 = Qingtuan |likes2 = Tortoise Jelly |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Brandy Kopp |cvjp = Kayano Ai |cvcn = Da Wang (大汪) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = I will destroy all evil! |bio = Toso is confident, aggressive, and likes to challenge the rules. Although she doesn't look very easy to get along with, she is actually a very good person. She believes that she is better suited to 'eradicate misfortunes' than to 'pray for blessings'. |food introduction = Tusu Wine, also known as the New Year's Wine, has medicinal value in addition to being used to congratulate the young members of a family on the New Year. This custom continued until the Qing Dynasty and even though it is no longer mass-produced, it is still used medicinally by commoners, or as a celebratory drink. |acquire = *Events |events = *Happy Cheers! *Fragrant Garden *Bells Resound *Golden Pig Arch *Anniversary Bounty Mission *Gate of Trials (Toso) *Firework World *Poetic Memory |power = 2195 |atk = 97 |def = 25 |hp = 577 |crit = 788 |critdmg = 689 |atkspd = 509 |normaltitle = Royal Magic Blade |normal = Toso attacks an enemy group, causing the enemy group to inflict 40% damage to itself plus 11 additional damage, at the same time clearing all enemy unit buff effects. |energytitle = Rakshasa |energy = Toso transforms into a rakshasa, causing the nearest enemy to inflict 100% damage to itself plus 219 additional damage, and causing this target 40 points of damage a second for 6 seconds. All friendly units recover 3 points of energy a second for 4 seconds. |linktitle = Super Rakshasa |link = Toso transforms into a rakshasa, causing the nearest enemy to inflict 120% damage to itself plus 262 additional damage, and causing this target 48 points of damage a second for 6 seconds. All friendly units recover 4 points of energy a second for 4 seconds. |pair = Tortoise Jelly |name = |contract = I will eradicate all disasters. As for blessings, find someone else. |login = You came back? Hmmm... Sure enough, after spending time with me, "disaster" won't come anywhere near you. |arena = Oh! It's you. Sit wherever you like. |skill = I'll be your opponent. |ascend = In combat, I will not lose to anyone. |fatigue = Oh my head hurts...Did I drink too much? |recovering = I'm sorry to worry you. I'm fine. |attack = I'm enough to "eradicate disasters." |ko = The wine's all gone... |notice = Dinner's ready; you'll have some wine with that right? |idle1 = That guy Tortoise Jelly won't stop jabbering away in my ear. I want him to shut up but I'd rather not resort to violence...It's such a pain. |idle2 = How about a cup of wine with me? |idle3 = |interaction1 = My way of fighting is very strange? Ah, do you mean drinking in battle? What's so strange about that? |interaction2 = Come closer and take in some of my scent. |interaction3 = If "disaster" strikes, remember to contact me first. |pledge = I'm glad that you and I were thinking the same thing. Attendant, in the future, please give me more guidance. |intimacy1 = Attendant......It's nothing, I just felt like calling you. |intimacy2 = Hey, every so often, can you put aside your other work, so the two of us can go for a walk? |intimacy3 = I want to see and talk to you every day, not only on New Year's Eve. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}